A Common Desire
by carra2.0
Summary: When Brianna Surana and Cullen are left alone will their desire get the better of them both?


This is my first attempt at fanfic so any reviews would be fantastic, any comments and constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

Cullen gazed down into the depths of her emerald green eyes, eyes which shone with desire and an animalistic need as they met his own. "Oh Cullen, I've waited so long for this," Brianna whispered breathlessly as she pressed her lean figure up against his own.

Before he could respond, her soft, red lips pressed against his own, igniting a desire which rendered him unable to think of anything but what they were doing, while praying to The Maker that it would never stop.

Cullen's arms encircled her slim waist, drawing her as close to him as possible. A small moan escaped her lips before she reluctantly pulled away from his grasp. Slowly, with a sly smirk on her face, her eyes never leaving his own, Brianna reached for the clasp that held her robe in place. Her deft fingers made short work of the clasp, yet before she could shrug off the offending garment Cullen was suddenly diverted from his daydream by the sound of footsteps approaching the library.

Inwardly cursing himself for his lapse, Cullen quickly arranged his face into the unreadable expression templars commonly appropriated to feign indifference, lest anyone guess or even question what it was he had been imagining only moments before. Coming around a bend in the corridor, the owners of the footsteps were revealed. One, a plain faced brunette who Cullen recognised by sight alone, her companion however was his Brianna. Cullen immediately felt his pulse quicken at the mere sight of her. He knew he shouldn't be having feelings like this, especially towards a mage, a mage whom he was suppose to keep an eye on for any signs of having been seduced by a demon. Relationships between templars and mages were strictly forbidden, but Maker help him she was the most beautiful, exquisite creature he had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

Brianna Surana strolled down the corridor towards the library arm in arm with her best friend Amy. Brianna's hips swayed gently as she glided across the floor, her blond hair forming perfect ringlets which flowed over her shoulders, with a few loose tendrils free to frame her perfect features. When only a few yards separated her from the handsome templar, Brianna's eyes sought to catch his gaze.

"Hello Cullen," Brianna greeted the templar with a warm smile.

"H-hello," Cullen stuttered in reply as he fought to maintain his facade of indifference.

Still smiling, Brianna and Amy proceeded to make their way to their usual table in the library. Surrounded by shelves of heavy and complex tomes which allowed the two to be hidden just out of Cullen's line of sight, Amy impatiently beckoned her friend to sit.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but i thought that the point of having the afternoon off was _not_ to spend it in the library," Brianna inquired in a mock indignant tone.

Amy leaned towards Brianna, gesturing that she do the same, her brown eyes lit with excitement.

"You'll never guess what I've heard," Amy teased in a sing song voice.

"What's this?" Brianna laughed, "A rumor not made up by you? In that case it might actually have some truth to it."

Amy scowled at her friend, but the scowl failed to reach her eyes which still danced with excitement.

"I've heard that Cullen is in love with you."

Brianna's smirk was quickly replaced by shocked expression as she took in her friends words.

"What, are you sure?" She finally managed to stutter out a response to her friends bombshell.

"Of course I'm sure," Amy huffed. "I always double check rumors which involve my friends. This is why I convinced you to come here. I knew the library would be deserted since the other apprentices are enjoying their afternoon of freedom, and I managed to find out that Cullen would be on duty here this afternoon."

Suggestively winking at her friend, Amy looked like the cat who ate the canary. Brianna was stunned. Of course she had noticed the handsome templar around the tower and had recently found herself wondering what he looked like underneath his armour as she lay alone in bed at night. Could he really like her? The thought alone made her shiver in excitement at the prospect.

Lost in her musings, Brianna didn't notice that Amy had left her chair until she offered some vague explaination involving having apparently left something in the apprentice quarters, all the while strollong out of the library with a wicked grin on her face. Alone, Brianna suddenly realised that the library was empty save for Cullen and herself.

* * *

Brianna's presence did nothing to lessen Cullen's arousal. The air around him enveloped him in her sweet, rosy scent, driving him mad with desire, yet at the same time filled him with fear and apprehension at her closeness. Hearing footsteps, Cullen once again snapped to attention. Seeing that it was merely Brianna's companion, the disappointment he felt at it not being her was only marred by the annoyance he felt as the girl winked at him as she pranced past.

Cullen scoffed. The girl had none of Brianna's grace, her delicate yet entirely feminine beauty, nor her smile, the smile which made him feel like the world stopped each time he she blessed him with one. Cullen suddenly realized that he and Brianna were alone in the library. With this realization the nerves began to bubble over in the pit of his stomach.

Time seemed to stop. Every minor sound was amplified and seemed to resonate around him. Cullen's palms began to sweat as he tried in vain to forget that the object of his desire was merely meters away, and alone.

Cullen had long lost all track of time when he heard the sound of soft, hesitant footsteps approaching his post.

Cullen took in a sharp breath of air, Maker help him but she was stunning. The apprentice robes covered her from her elegant neck down to her ankles, yet it hugged her slim, perfect figure, making Cullen's heart race with need. Cullen's nerves increased tenfold as she drew closer to him, but his desire to hold her, to feel her lips against his own outweighed his common sense. Without any warning, Brianna tripped. Without stopping to consider the implications of his actions, Cullen's arms wrapped around her lithe form, halting her descent. Helping her back to her feet, Cullen found her pressed against him, one of his arms secured around her waist, the other at the nape of her neck.

* * *

Brianna's heart was racing. Hesitantly she sought Cullen's eyes and to her surprise, and pleasure, she saw mirrored in his eyes what was undoubtedly present in her own; lust tinted with trepidation. Without any words being spoken, Cullen brushed back a loose strand of hair from her face and lent in for a kiss.

Soft, hesitant lips pressed against her own, and after momentarily being frozen in shock, her body began to respond in earnest. Her lips pressed desperately against his own, the intensity taking her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to draw him closer. Without warning Cullen lifed her up so that she was straddling his waist, secured by one of his arms around her waist, the other beneath her behind. Their kisses grew more and more intense, and Brianna knew that if they didn't find somewhere a bit more private that they would soon be caught. As if reading her thoughts, Cullen swiftly carried her to a very secluded section of the library.

Placing her gently on the ground, Cullen wasted no time in removing his heavy armour until he stood before her in only his small clothes. Brianna appreciatively gazed at her templar, seeing in the flesh what she had previously only dreamt about. With pleasure she noted that he did indeed fill out his templar armour, her eyes scanning down his broad shoulders, his muscular torso, and finally down to his evident arousal. Without thinking, Brianna ran her hand down Cullen's chest as she came to her knees in front of him. Gently she slid her fingers into the waistband of his small clothes and maneuvered them down his legs until they rested on the ground at his feet.

After momentarily being shocked by his size, Brianna wrapped one of her small hands around his length and began moving her hand up and down. Brianna noticed that in response to her hand movements that Cullen's breathing had become rather ragged, and that he seemed to be holding on to one of the shelves behind him as if to help keep himself upright. After a few minutes of stroking him, Cullen suddenly raised her up so that she once again stood before him. Brianna, realizing what he intended, quickly removed her robe. Pulling her up against him, his mouth once again found her own in an intense fusion, while Cullen's hands explored her lean form.

His hands roamed down her shoulders, down her sides, until he reached her behind. With a firm grip on her behind, Cullen used the leverage to grind her up against his naked form, an action which saw Brianna emit a soft, guttural moan which tipped Cullen over the edge. He swiftly removed Brianna's small clothes, leaving her naked before him. To Cullen, he could drink her in for the rest of his life and never need anything else. He was so hard that it was painful, thus without waiting any longer he lifted her up once again so that she straddled his waist as he slowly lowered her down onto his length. As he entered her Cullen gasped. She was so warm and tight, and the pressure he felt was incredible. Hearing her gasp and then moan in his ear only excited him more. Building up a steady rhythm, Cullen began sliding his length in and out of her warm, velvety opening. Feeling her breasts pressed against his chest and hearing her moans, not to mention he found it incredulous that his fantasy was playing out in real life, Cullen found himself quickly approaching his climax. With a few final thrusts Cullen was spent, climaxing with an intensity that he hadn't even realized was possible.

Lowering Brianna back down to the ground, the two quickly replaced their robes and armour respectively, lest they push their luck at not being discovered. Once each and every item of clothing was back in place Brianna turned to Cullen with a very satisfied grin on her face.

"Well that was certainly better than anything I'd managed to image that would be like, we must do it again sometime."

With a final smile Brianna walked towards the exit of the library, leaving the still stunned, but very much satisfied templar gazing after her.


End file.
